


That Soft Warm Feeling

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Siren (TV 2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Beers, Bromance to Romance, Cuddling, Feelings, First Kiss (with each other), Friends to Lovers, Getting drunk together (slightly), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Late at Night, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Slash, Rare Pairing, Referenced Drinking, Staying over, Thinking About Him, Thoughts of their relationship and other stuff, Touching, Warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: They get closer than ever before, with warmth in their hearts ♡
Relationships: Ben Pownall & Xander McClure, Ben Pownall/Xander McClure, Maddie Bishop & Ryn, Referenced Levi/Ben Pownall
Kudos: 9





	That Soft Warm Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write about these two, of this very rare ship [since no one else has wrote anything for them, which I'm slightly shocked to know xD] 💙 Don't get me wrong, I also still ship Ben & Ryn together (with Maddie too, of course) 💜 
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy reading this one-shot of mine ♡ ♥️

It was a dark and cold night, like always, with a chilly breeze that was out there. With that moonlight which shined down on everything and illuminated everywhere around. Although it was warm inside. 

Ben was at his place, by himself. Since Maddie was out somewhere with Ryn. He let them do that, so he could have some time to himself. 

He was lying down on the bed, on his back. He was staring at the ceiling, thinking deeply. He's in his thoughts. 

Lately these thoughts are about his close friend, Xander. His thoughts on him, for some reason, strangely enough. He didn't know why. He also doesn't know the reason for why he has been dreaming about this other male that he's known for years. 

It was so strange, very weird even. But he liked it as well, partly. He thought that he could only love Ryn and Maddie, just them. Apparently not. 

This was different, in feeling. He wanted him, secretly, although he knows that he can never truly tell Xander. Because he probably won't understand or he'll maybe freak out about it. Like he had done when he first found out of the mermaids. 

Then, he remembered when Levi had kissed him. He didn't like _him_ in that way, but he felt differently for Xander. He wants to know how it feels like, especially to kiss him, would it be nice with Xander and not weird?

Ben sighed softly and breathed quietly as he heard his own voice when he hummed in thought. He snapped out of it, finally. 

He decided that he would avoid Xander again, like he had done before. Just for a bit. Until he gets his mind straight. He almost laughed at thinking this. It nearly made him sad, having to not talk to Xander. He has to, though. 

It was kinda depressing. Especially since they've gotten closer once more, from everything that happened. 

Or at least, he was going to, until he got a call from Xander. That the other male was wanting to come over and hang out, to talk slightly, saying that he needed a friend. 

Ben couldn't find it in his heart to tell him 'no', so he told Xander that he can stay there with him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now here they are, an hour later, both guys are at Ben's place and you could basically cut that tension with a sharp knife. 

Xander realized how quiet it was, it being very silent in there, so much that he didn't want this anymore. He wants to have a good time with his friend. For them to be close again, because he hated it any other way. 

He breaks the silence, getting off that couch and standing, walking into the kitchen. He opened the fridge, grabbing two beers for them. 

Alcohol always helps to break the tension. 

Xander walked over and he sat down again, next to him. He gave a beer to Ben. 

He noticed that this other male had tensed around him. But he didn't say anything about it, yet anyway. 

There was a silence between them, that wasn't too bad, although unnerving at the same time. 

They both drank together, still being alone with each other. These two guys are drinking their beers, relaxing slightly with alcohol. 

Xander held his halfway empty beer, in his hand. In between his fingers. It would have dropped, if he didn't have a grip on it. 

He sighed in a quieter way than usual. He eyed him, then he talked to Ben with his low voice. 

"What's wrong with you?" he asked him. 

Ben gazed over at him again. He shrugged a little bit now. His voice was just as low in that quietness. "Nothing, Xan..it's nothing, I'm fine, really.." 

Xander rolled his eyes, slightly, letting out a breath. He hates not knowing the truth. He wasn't convinced, he didn't understand why he was being lied to. He knows something is bothering Ben and he wanted to know what it is. Personally, he hated seeing his closest friend like this, that inner suffering. Because he knew what it felt like. 

Ben knows that Xander will find out about his secret, sooner or later. Like he always does and like usual, it was really stressing him out. He lets out another breath, himself, feeling bad about it. He didn't exactly like telling lies, especially to others close to him. It had to be done sometimes though. He knew that, better than anyone else. 

He looked upwards, at that other male, when he felt Xander's eyes on him. He noticed him really staring at him. 

Which made Ben blush slightly, feeling a bit flustered, by just being under that gaze from this other guy. What the hell? Why now? Of all times..

Xander was noticing this too. He kept his stare on him. 

Ben also stared at him, silently. He blushed again, deeply, into a darkened reddish shade. His eyes shaded blue are on Xander as well. He was thinking again, quietly now. His mind faded, on nothing else but him. 

Xander was snapping out of his own thoughts, when he realized something. He noticed and saw how Ben was getting closer to him, slowly. Carefully like he would run away if he moved a bit more with him noticing. 

It made Xander feel slightly confused, but he stays where he is. 

Ben leaned in, close to Xander and kissed him, feeling those soft (strangely enough) lips. He was loving that feeling already. 

Although he was pulling away, when he noticed how Xander's eyes had widened slightly. When he did that. 

"..sorry, I just.." 

But Xander interrupted him, not that Ben seemed to mind it. 

Xander gives him another kiss, which he noticed was gladly returned. 

They both seem to feel their hearts racing, beating faster than ever, while they kiss. Both guys are standing again, moving away from the couch and to the bed. 

Ben didn't seem to mind this ethier. Actually wanting it to happen. 

Xander pushed him down onto that bed once more, still kissing Ben. He keeps him pinned down on there. 

Ben was lying on his back again, which he didn't mind. He lets Xander kiss him, humming softer than usual against that other male's lips. 

It felt soft and warm, a feeling that he loved, secretly. He wanted it, to feel this sweet sensation. He touched Xander's neck, he felt that smooth skin. 

Xander hums out, softly too. He deepened that kiss, wanting more from him. He really loves this closeness. It was nice. He puts his fingers through Ben's hair, gently. 

He tasted him. Now kissing him, deeply. He noticed how heated it was getting, letting that happen. It's almost pleasurable. Or it could be, if this other male wants it to. He kept Ben under him, starting to touch him. He wants to feel more of Ben's body and soft skin. 

Ben appreciated this gentleness from him, although he was unsure if he wanted to do more, at least that night anyway. 

After awhile, he pulled apart for a second, so that they could breathe. He heard Ben's silent breathing, panting in a quiet way himself too. He had also pulled away because he felt it as Ben was pushing him off. 

Ben didn't want to do more than kissing yet, this was nice for now, he doesn't want more than it at the moment. He panted softly, quietly. 

Xander stares at him, realizing it and noticing what was wrong. He stopped, understanding. 

His eyes softened. 

He lays down, next to Ben again. He stayed there now. He was pulling Ben over, closer to him. He wrapped his arms around Ben. Although not too tightly. 

Ben let him do that, actually liking it. He smiled again. He nuzzled and snuggled on him, staying close to this other male. 

Xander had a smile at that, still holding him. 

They cuddled, nuzzling against each other. Both of them felt warmer than ever before. They both loved it. Secretly. 

There's a silence between them again now, although it's nice, not like before. Everything was better, calm and peaceful. 

Both guys are cuddling for awhile, until eventually they both closed and shut their eyes, falling asleep together. Peacefully even. 

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ 💙💚


End file.
